I Want Candace
I Want Candace is the seventh episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It aired on July 11, 2015 to an audience of 1.31 million viewers. Plot Summary Dawn has a chance to meet Candace Parker, but her brothers get in the way when trying to listen in on the conversation. Now they try to make it up to Dawn, which involves them being mistaken for a dance group. Full Plot Dawn's basketball idol, Candace Parker is coming to town and will be taking a lucky fan for a lunch with her. Dawn is on the home phone answering questions about Candace Parker from the local radio station for a chance to win the opportunity. She knows everything about Candace Parker. She gets all the questions right. But before answering the last question, she realizes that her brothers are listening from another room. She asks them to hang up. But in the process, the accidentally break the phone chord. Dawn loses the opportunity. Dawn gets so angry that she can't even talk to the boys. They know it's bad. She goes to the blender, turns it on and leaves it running towards them. The boys try to apologize but she doesn't accept any apologies. She goes out with Mae and after returning, she makes Mae talk to the boys on her behalf to tell them what she has planned for them. Mae tells the boys that they are not safe here. To cool down the bad blood, the boys decide to offer Dawn some of their favorite items hoping that if she destroys them, she will feel better. She makes Mae destroy the items against her will. She destroys Ricky's science equipment, breaks Nicky's favorite stirring stick and cuts some of Dicky's hair. After that she finally talks to the boys telling them that they're still not equal. Those are all things they can replace. But getting to meet with Candace Parker was a one-time opportunity they took away from her. Realizing that the only way for Dawn to forgive them is for her to meet Candace Parker, Ricky comes up with a plan for them to research where Candace will be staying so that they can take Dawn there. Dicky says he will make the appointment. Once they have everything ready, they take Dawn out to meet Candace Parker. On their way, Dawn is skeptical that it might not even be the basketball player Candace Parker. It could just be another person who happens to be named "Candace Parker." Surprisingly enough, she sees and recognizes Candace Parker's tour bus. She's ready to meet Candace Parker when Dicky reveals that he didn't actually book any appointment with her. It turns out he was only talking about booking a hair appointment. Dawn gets mad at her brothers again. The Harper Quads decide to look inside the bus to see who is there. To their surprise, the bus doors are open. They get inside and start playing around with Candace's things. Dawn is happy for the first time in a long while. Before leaving, the boys start pressuring Dawn to thank them for bringing her to Candace's bus. Dawn refuses because she didn't actually get to meet Candace Parker. Just about then, the bus driver, JD McCoy arrives. The quads freak out, thinking that they've been busted. But luckily, the driver mistakens them for a group of Russian dancers called From Russia With Funk. He "reminds" them that he is driving them to be part of Candace Parker's workout video. He also tells them that he knows they don't know English. So, they start talking with terrible Russian accents. The real From Russia With Funk arrives but finds the bus leaving. After being dropped off, the quads realize that they are actually performing at their dad's Get Sporty store. Candace Parker comes over and asks them if they're ready to "bring it" which makes them realize that From Russia With Funk was supposed to perform alongside Candace Parker in her workout video. They lookup the real From Russia with Funk and they're just too good for the quads to learn the moves. At the time of the performance, Tom and Anne are shocked to see their kids with Candace Parker, ready to perform. Tom had actually planned this as a surprise for Dawn to meet her idol Candace Parker. He tries to get the quads out but Candace's manager doesn't want him to ruin the performance. He scares Tom off. The bus driver arrives with the real From Russia With Funk. At that moment, Candace Parker asks who the others were. Dawn explains the situation and Candace understands. She tells Dawn that she has brothers too and she knows how annoying they can be. She lets Dawn be part of her workout video. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Recurring Cast * Kyla Drew as Mae Valentine Special Guest Star * Candace Parker as Herself Guest Cast * Shad Gaspard as Lou brian baumgartner as JD Mcoy Continuity * Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky continue to mess things up for Dawn in multiple episodes including Not-So-Sweet Charity and The Wonderful Wizard of Quads. * When Dawn gets angry in this episode, she angrily turns on the blender angrily and leaves it running. She tries the same thing in Ballet and the Beasts and Anne reminds her that they're agreed no more blending when angry. Trivia * Candace Parker is the second sports player to guest star on the series. * This is the sixth episode to go on hiatus. Category:Dawn Themed Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015